<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempest by yelde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799999">Tempest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelde/pseuds/yelde'>yelde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Healing, Medical Experimentation, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelde/pseuds/yelde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Tifa isn't rescued by Zangan and is subjected to Hojo's experiments. Five years later Cloud, Zack, and Aerith face the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tempest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place roughly around the time of the original game, but assumes Tifa was never rescued by Zangan. While they were imprisoned as well, Zack and Cloud  escape a bit earlier than in the original story and make it to Midgar. I'd rather not say much else, but please let me know if anything doesn't make sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prologue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dagger flies from Tifa’s hand directly into Cloud’s shoulder, just above the collarbone. It sends white fiery pain all over him and he collapses to a knee. It hurts almost as much as the rage in her eyes and the venom on her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You! Fake!” She closes the distance between them and punches him hard, and all he can do is tug against the cable knit fabric of her SOLDIER uniform. She’s going to kill the stupid copy that’s stealing her memories and then she’s gonna kill everyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tifa.” He gasps out and staggers forward. Cloud manages to dodge her next punch, but not the palm of her fist slamming against the pommel already lodged in him. He screeches out and falls back, this time to both knees. He can’t stop the tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say my name.” The fire in her eyes intensifies, burgundy burning pale with mako. “Don’t pretend to know me!” She kicks his chest full force and he gasps out as the knife slides out with a splash of blood, clattering to the concrete. Blood pools in his mouth and he offers no resistance as she hoists him by the front of his shirt and slams him against the concrete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cloud Strife died in Nibelheim. You’re nothing but a copy.” She slams her fist below the wound and he cries out. “Nothing but a sick joke.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Cloud hacks and coughs and Tifa lands a succession of punches, purpling his chest. “I wasn’t strong enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I SAID DON’T.” Her rage is spiraling out of control, but she holds her fist back, eyes glaring and chest heaving. Tifa holds her hand to her heart and exhales, exasperated. She unzips the front of her cable knit shirt halfway down and exposes the white jagged line of a scar cutting across her chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The real Cloud Strife came for me when Sephiroth gave me this. He died because of me! I saw them take his body away.” Her rage bleeds out with each exhale and the pain of remembering it comes to the fore. I died with him! Then Shinra made me one of their monsters. So don’t pretend either of us are real!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tifa, it’s me. You’re not a monster.” He looks up at her. His nose is broken and bloodied, but he smiles with blood stained teeth. “You’re Tifa. You’re alive. We’re here, it’s okay.” Her name means home. A place to belong, something he didn’t dare to dream for until he saw her face again. So what if she’s messed up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Cloud. We can help each other. Just like we promised.” He holds one hand to his wound and the other palm out shakily. </span>
  <span>Tifa kicks it away with a shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! You stupid clone. Don’t use my memories against me!” She slams her fist against the dirt, but her resolve is breaking. She’s trembling now. “I’ll kill you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RUN!” She drags him to his feet and pushes him away, but he doesn’t let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never stopped looking for you.” He gasps out, lungs wheezing something horrid. “I wanted to be good enough for you.” His veins are on fire and he feels himself slipping. “It’s okay... I won’t leave you this time, I swear.” Tifa feels his eyes cut right through her and it’s shattering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cloud?” The fifteen year old girl left behind whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She can’t fight this treachery in her heart anymore. It’s not fair!   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cloud!” Tifa hears Aerith’s voice and grimaces. It’s all she can do to turn on her heels and sprint away. Cloud reaches for her, but collapses in a heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been dead for years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a trick. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be weak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let them hurt you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest heaves and her eyes are soaked and she's sprinting so she doesn’t see Zack shadowing behind her until she’s already been hit with his sleepel spell. Her sprint breaks down and she staggers, turning around to see the dark haired Ex-SOLDIER close the distance. She throws her leg in his direction, but it’s sluggish and he easily dodges it and brings the materia over her face. Tifa groans as she collapses into Zack’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… It’s gonna be alright. We’re going to help you.” Zack holds the spell steady and prays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just kill me.” Tifa curls in on herself and sobs as the magic bleeds her consciousness away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Tifa. Time to come home.” It’s the last thing she hears before blacking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aerith helps Cloud to a sitting position as he retches into a bucket for the third time. The dagger was poisoned and Cloud had turned a horrid shade of blue until she administered an antidote. Only her magic plus some very strong elixirs and a phoenix down prevented the worst. The top half of his chest is covered in bandages and still an ugly mix of purple and blue despite the efforts of the healer caring for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it work?” He manages between pained breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cloud,” Aerith admonishes, “You almost died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d do it for him.” He offers and she holds his hand delicately. “I’m sorry though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t watch you get hurt again and again.” Aerith doesn’t know what else to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I’m getting good at it?” He wants to laugh but groans in pain instead. “Is she safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zack’s got her downstairs.” Aerith holds her palms against his chest and concentrates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God.” He falls back against the pillows and sighs. “I owe you everything. You and Zack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aerith strokes his cheek and can’t help but love him for his convictions. If Tifa’s half the woman Cloud believes she is, she’s worth it. As she heals him, she talks to him about silly little things to take his mind off the trauma and he indulges her until sleep overtakes him. Aerith watches him long enough to make sure he’s stable and leaves his bedroom to descend the stairs. She doesn’t want to crush his hope, but it’s a terrible situation. Whatever happened to Tifa is tangled up and tearing at her like barbed wire. She’s nothing like the sweet smiling girl Cloud described to her. She finds Zack sitting in a folding chair and drinking from a mug, watching over Tifa's unconscious form lying across their living room couch. She actually looks peaceful as the air rises and falls from her lungs. Far from the avenging angel that's tried to kill Cloud twice now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Zack asks plainly as Aerith drapes her palms on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be alright. I’m more worried about her.” Aerith answers as she glowers at the collar glowing with runes on Tifa’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The spell will keep her down for a few more hours.” He hesitates for a second noticing Aerith's displeasure. “It’s a Restrictor collar. She won’t be happy when she wakes up, but she won’t try and kill us either.” Zack hands her his mug and she practically inhales the honey flavored tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does that even- What the hell is wrong with Shinra?” Aerith kneels down over to Tifa and places her palm on the younger woman’s forehead. Zack doesn’t bother to answer, only watches as Aerith goes to work healing Tifa, her hands smoothing over the scrapes and bruises with practiced care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>"Oh Tifa, you poor girl. What did they do to you?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More on the way, please let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>